A Pink BracketBuster 2: Tommy's Revenge
by psav2005
Summary: Sequel to A Pink BracketBuster, Tommy looks for payback on Kim after she beat him in the Ranger's NCAA Tournament pool last year. NEW Chapter 6
1. Selection Sunday

**A Pink BracketBuster 2, Tommy's Revenge: Chapter 1**

**_A/N: Alright everyone its that time of year again (my favorite time of year), March Madness had returned, the NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament has been revealed, and its time for the sequel of A Pink BracketBuster, A Pink BracketBuster 2, Tommy's Revenge. As all the office pools and brackets start up, the same goes for our Power Ranger friends from Reefside and Angel Grove. Just as a recap in A Pink BracketBuster Kimberly won the Ranger Madness Tournament Pool (which will have a new name this year due to some new non-Ranger additions), meaning her bracket beat Tommy's, meaning he had to dye his hair pink. Well a year has passed and now Tommy is out for some payback, helped already by the fact that Kim's Florida Gators did not make the 2008 tournament. Another bet will be made by the couple, will Tommy finally come out on the winning side, or will Kim continue to own her man. Also a heads up for the story, I have decided that Angel Grove and Reefside are apart of the greater Los Angeles area, and almost all the characters will be living in the Greater LA area (hence why they will all be able to meet up to watch games together). Also just one last reminder, I do not make things up in this story, the tournament bracket is the actual bracket, and the results are the actual results that happen in the tournament. Alright I hope everyone enjoys chapter 1 and please review._**

**_Summary: Sequel to A Pink BracketBuster, Tommy looks for payback on Kim after she beat him in the Ranger's NCAA Tournament pool last year._**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS. Any pro sports teams I bring up are owner by their owners._**

**_Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira, Conner/OC, Ethan/OC, Justin/OC, TJ/OC_**

**_Favorite Teams: UCLA – Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Aisha_**

**_Stanford – Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan, Hayley_**

**_USC – Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya_**

**_Florida – Kim_**

**_UNLV – Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Karone_**

**_Long Beach State – Conner_**

**_Nevada – Trent, Kira_**

**_Oregon –Carlos, Cassie_**

**_Washington State – TJ_**

**_Cornell – Anton Mercer_**

**_St. Mary's – Elsa_**

**_Gonzaga – Crystal Miller (OC, TJ's girlfriend)_**

**_San Diego – Chelsea Matthews (OC, Conner's girlfriend)_**

**_Cal State Fullerton – Jen Jackson (OC, Ethan's girlfriend)_**

**_BYU – Lindsey Greer (OC, Justin's girlfriend)_**

_Sunday March 16, 2008_

_Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar-Angel Grove Youth Center, Angel Grove, California, 3pm (PDT)_

"CBS Sports presents the 2008 NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament Selection Show"

"Hey everybody its starting," yelled Ernie as the 30 people who had the place reserved for the evening made their way towards the beautiful flat screen HDTV Ernie had installed at the place when he returned to Angel Grove and reopened the place in the summer of 2007.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the 2008 NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament selection show, I'm Greg Gumbel along with my partners Clark Kellogg and Seth Davis, and we are here to reveal the field for the 2008 NCAA Men's Basketball Championship. First we will start with the four number one seeds in the field. The overall number seed in the field, in the East Region is the North Carolina Tar Heels. The second number one seed in the South Region goes to the Memphis Tigers. The third number one seed belongs to the UCLA Bruins who are in the West Region, and the fourth number one seed, in the Midwest Region is the Kansas Jayhawks."

"Man that's bullshit, we should have been the second number one seed," said Rocky.

"Rocky man its not like it would have mattered, we still would have had to play Memphis if both made it," Jason responded.

"Its just nice not seeing Florida in any of those spots, or the field at all," said Tommy as he smiled over at Kimberly.

"Whatever Tommy don't make be bring out the picture of your pink hair from last year, I know there are some people here who haven't seen them," said Kim as she looked over at Ethan, TJ, Justin, and Conner, who each had made new girlfriends at some point during the year, who where new to the groups and had never seen the pictures.

That's all Kim needed to do to shut up Tommy as he went back to the TV as the program restarted.

"Alright the first bracket we will reveal is the East Region, with its regional final held at the Bobcats Arena in Charlotte, North Carolina. These games to be played in Raleigh, the top seeded North Carolina Tar Heels will play the winner of Tuesday's play-in game that features the Coppin State Eagles from the MEAC and the Mt. St. Mary's Mountaineers from the Northeast Conference. The eight seeded Indiana Hoosiers will meet the 9 seed Arkansas Razorbacks. In Denver, Colorado the 5 seed Fighting Irish of Notre Dame will battle the George Mason Patriots; while the 4 seeded Washington State Cougars will face the 13 seed Winthrop Eagles. To the bottom of the bracket, these games in Birmingham, Alabama, the second seed Tennessee Volunteers face the 15 seed American Eagles from the Patriot League, the 7-10 game sees the Butler Bulldogs as the 7 seed facing off with the South Alabama Jaguars from the Sun Belt. These games also to be played in Birmingham, the Louisville Cardinals are the 3 seed, they will meet the Boise State Broncos who are the 14 seed, and lasting the 6 seeded Oklahoma Sooners will battle the 11 seed St. Joseph's Hawks."

"Alright bring on the Eagles, no upset from them this year, not when facing the Cougs," said TJ as his school was the first to have its match-up revealed.

"Baby didn't you say the same thing last year when Winthrop played Notre Dame, because that's what I heard," smiled TJ's girlfriend Crystal Miller.

"I never said that, which one of you is the liar," TJ responded as everyone laughed as TJ wasn't very convincing.

"You are a horrible liar," Crystal told TJ as she kissed him. The two had met while each was still in college. Though she went to Gonzaga she was from Pullman, where Washington State is located, and the two meet over the summer when TJ was taking a summer class. TJ graduated before Crystal as she had to stay longer since she wanted to be a teacher. Crystal moved to California during the summer as she finally got a teaching job in California at a high school in Mission Viejo. The two shared a apartment there and had been officially dating since September when TJ finally got the nerves to ask her out. Of the four non Rangers new members to the group only Crystal knew about some of their Ranger pasts. One day Crystal and TJ were going through some old videos and unexpectedly on one were TJ and the others revealing themselves before defeating Astronema. Crystal only knew that TJ, Ashley, Cassie, Zhane, Carlos, and Andros were Rangers, and TJ informed them that she knew. It was almost as if she was the 7th ranger on the Space team as she fit in well with all of them. The attention was then turned back to the TV.

"The next region to be revealed is the Midwest Region, with its final at Ford Field in Detroit. These games to be played in Omaha, Nebraska, the top seed Kansas Jayhawks will battle the 16 seed Portland State Vikings, the champs of the Big Sky making their first ever tournament appearance, as the 8/9 game matches up the UNLV Rebels and the Kent State Golden Flashes. These games to be played in Tampa, Florida, the 5th seeded Clemson Tigers will battle one of the last teams in the Villanova Wildcats, while the 4 seed Vanderbilt Commodores battle the 13 seed Siena Saints from the MAAC. Bottom half of the bracket, games in Raleigh, North Carolina the Georgetown Hoya are the 2 seed as they battle the America East champion Maryland-Baltimore County Retrievers, the 15 seed making their first tournament appearance, and the 7 seeded Gonzaga Bulldogs face the 10th seed Davidson Wildcats. These games to be played in Omaha, the 3 seed Wisconsin Badgers will face the Big West champion Cal State Fullerton Titans who are the 14 seed, and the USC Trojans are the 6 seed and they will face the 11 seed Kansas State Wildcats."

"Well, well, well look who drew everyone's favorite upset special this year," TJ teased Crystal. "I would much rather draw the team that was last years over the team that is suppose to be this year's," TJ said.

"Oh its ok TJ, I mean remember who made the upset special popular, my Gonzaga Bulldogs, they know not to get their heads to big," Crystal responded.

"Alright guys its time for our Rebels to shock the world again, last year Wisconsin, this year Kansas," Andros said as he and Zhane did their chest bump while their girls just laughed at them.

"Wow honey sorry about your team's draw," Ethan said to his girlfriend Jen Jackson. Like Ethan Jen was a big gamer, that is were the two actually meet, over the summer of 2007 at a NCAA Football 08 contest. Ethan got beaten in the quarterfinals while Jen won the contest. The two became friends during the contest and soon starter to become more closer, even though Ethan went to Stanford (which is in the Bay Area) and Jen went to Cal State Fullerton (while was in the LA area). Jen was also very much a free spirit who just loved to have fun, and she fit in well with the Dino Thunder Rangers, even if she didn't know their secret. Since her and Conner's schools were rivals in the same conference they liked to go back and forth sometimes when it came to Big West sports.

"I know it's a tough draw, but crazier things have happened, beside I don't plan on picking the Titans to go all the way like Conner did with Long Beach State last year," Jen laughed.

Conner heard this and attempted a comeback, but he had nothing, that's how bad LBSU was this year, and how stupid of a choice he made.

"Babe you got to admit that was a stupid choice," said Conner's girlfriend Chelsea Matthews as she kissed her boyfriend, calming him down just a tad.

"Another year another freshmen who can get all his points as long as we shut down the rest of the team," Zack said as he thought about USC and their game with Kansas State.

"Yeah and just another chance for OJ Mayo to prove he is the best freshmen in the country," Adam said as he got a disapproving look from the UCLA bunch.

"Ignore them frog boy, he all know OJ is way better then Kevin Love," Tanya whispered to Adam as she kissed him.

"Hey love birds, know more lies about Kevin Love not being the best freshmen, and the show is back on," Aisha said as everyone returned to the TV.

"Alright we now move on to the South Region, with the regional final at Reliant Stadium in Houston. These games to be played in Little Rock, Arkansas, the top seed Memphis Tigers will face the Texas-Arlington Mavericks, the champions of the Southland, and the 8 seed Bulldogs of Mississippi State battle the 9 seed Oregon Ducks. In Denver the 5 seed Michigan State Spartans battle the 12 seed, Atlantic 10 tournament champion Temple Owls, while the 4 seed Pitt Panthers face the 13 seed Oral Roberts Eagles. To the bottom of the bracket, games in Little Rock, the 2 seed Texas Longhorns will battle the 15 seed Austin Peay Governors from the Ohio Valley Conference, and the 7 seeded Miami Hurricanes will battle the St. Mary's Gaels. Lastly these games in Anaheim, the 6 seed Marquette Golden Eagles will face the 11 seed Kentucky Wildcats; while the 3rd seed Stanford Cardinal will battle the Ivy League champions the 14 seed Cornell Big Red."

"Alright get to go right down the block to see the game," said Justin.

"Road trip," screamed Ethan.

"It'll be so good to finally get to see the Cardinal in person this year," Kat said to Billy.

"This is true, though they had been in the area earlier we were both busy now we finally get to seem them live," said Billy.

"Ok I got to get people to cover the place on Thursday," said Hayley.

"This shall be most interesting," said Anton.

The four Stanford fans and current Stanford student turned to him, realizing that their schools would be facing off.

"While I am a full supporter of by Big Red, I must say I don't like chances against the Cardinal one bit, especially after getting to see some enough when hanging around you guys. I will gladly go with you guys and cheer on Cornell though, because anything can happen," said Anton.

"Lindsey you wouldn't mind if my four favorite Stanford fans stayed with us for the games," Justin asked his girlfriend Lindsey Greer.

"Of course not Justin, we got plenty of room, and at least it's not those evils UNLV fans," Lindsey said smiling at Andros, Ashley, Karone, and Zhane.

Justin and Lindsey meet after Lindsey moved from Salt Lake City to Anaheim after last baseball season. Justin was already working with the marketing department for the LA Angels, and Lindsey had gotten a job with the Angels marketing department after spending her time in Salt Lake City working for the marketing department of the cities minor league baseball team.

"Wow Carlos the Ducks went from a bubble team to a 9 seed, guess they weren't on the bubble that much," Cassie said to Carlos with sigh of relief.

"Not to sound like a downer but I kinda wish they could have got a lower seed, I don't like seeing Memphis in round 2, but hey this team has proved itselves and I say bring on all comers," said Carlos.

"Ah its good to see St. Mary's back in the dance, it's been to long," Elsa said as the show returned to reveal the final bracket.

"And here is the final bracket it's the West Region, with the finals of the region at US Airways Center in Phoenix. These games to be played in Anaheim, the top seed UCLA Bruins will face the Mississippi Valley State Delta Devils, the champs from the SWAC, while the 8 seed Cougars of BYU battle the 9 seed Aggies from Texas A&M. In Tampa the 5th seed story of the year Drake Bulldogs from the MVC will battle the 12 seed Western Kentucky Hilltoppers, while the 4 seed UConn Huskies battle 13 seed San Diego Toreros. To the bottom of the bracket, and games in our nation's capital, in the 2 seed is the Duke Blue Devils, they face the 15 seed Belmont Bruins, while the 7 seed West Virginia Mountaineers battle the 10 seed Wildcats of Arizona. These games also in Washington DC, the 3 seed Xavier Musketeers battle the story of championship week in the Georgia Bulldogs, while the 6 seed Purdue Boilermakers face the 11 seed Baylor Bears."

"Alright the Cougars are in Anaheim too, this is great," said Lindsey to Justin.

"Yeah just too bad those stupid Bruins are too," Justin said as he smiled towards Jason, Rocky, Tommy, and Aisha.

"Oh be nice Justin, if they need a place we have room," Lindsey smiled.

"I know just having some fun," Justin said as he kissed his girlfriend.

"While its not Sacramento and San Jose, Anaheim and Phoenix works for me," Jason said.

"Yeah, even though no Florida is still the best part," Tommy said.

"Oh your so funny Tommy, you must have already forgotten the last two times our teams met, Mr. Florida cheerleader with pink hair," Kim said laughing.

"Oh come that's the past, this is now, and none of the matters with your team stuck in the NIT," Tommy said with a smile.

"I love that Florida isn't in but you better hope the Bruins take it or you'll still never here the end of it," Aisha said smiling at Tommy as she went to talk to Kim.

"Wow UConn talk about tough," Conner said to Chelsea.

"Yeah I know, I mean I was expecting a tough match-up but not that tough," said Chelsea. Conner and Chelsea actually knew each other when they were young when Conner lived in San Diego. Conner the moved to Reefside and the two tried to stay in touch, but they soon lost track. Then last summer during a soccer camp down in San Diego the two old friends were reunited when one of Conner's friends on the San Diego men's soccer team unknowingly reintroduced them. Like Conner Chelsea loved soccer, as she played on San Diego's women's team. The two quickly caught up and were soon a couple.

With the field released Tommy and Jason headed back to Ernie's office. Tommy then fired up his laptop and began to print the 30 brackets they would need. Once the job was done the two headed out of the office and took their place in front of the TV.

"Alright everyone its time for the fourth annual Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament Pool. This year we have an even 30 people in the field, and at $10 a bracket the total money up for grabs is $300. The winner will walk away with $200, with second place getting $75 and third place getting $25. In charge of holding onto the money and calculating scores this year is Ernie. Best correct percentage is the winner; tiebreaker will be championship game guess score. Now we have done this three times before and all three winners has come from our favorite couple, so someone beat Tommy or Kim this year," Jason said with a laugh as everyone started hanging their money to Ernie and getting a bracket from Jason and Tommy.

Once everyone got a bracket they spilt into groups to work on them.

"You know beautiful without Florida in the field I think this is the year I'll do better then you," Tommy said.

"Oh really, that sounds like fighting words, or should I say betting words," Kim said with a smile. "What do you have on your mind this time around, Mr. 0-2 vs. his wife in bets relating to college basketball."

"Well I have this brilliant idea, and Elsa oked it, the loser has to teach the winners classes for a day," Tommy proposed.

"You're on," Kim said after thinking about it. "And while my Gators won't have the glory of making you teach my gymnastics classes for a day, I got another team that will," Kim said.

"And who could that be," Tommy asked.

"North Carolina," Kim responded. "You know that new girl I hired a couple months ago, she went to UNC and she loves the Tar Heels, and I told her if Florida doesn't make it I'll pick UNC," Kim said.

"Whatever you say Kim, but the Bruins will not be denied this year," Tommy said as the two made their bet official with a kiss.

After everyone finished their brackets they headed house back to their homes, ready for Thursday and for the madness to begin.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 will feature reactions after the first weekend, and will be up either next Monday or Tuesday. Unlike last year not everyone will be picking their school to win. Those who will be picking their school to win is the entire UCLA, USC, and Stanford crews, along with Andros, Zhane, TJ, and Crystal. For everyone else I'm not sure who they all will be picking, I plan on just splitting the top seeds among them, and I'll have that listed before getting into chapter 2. Again I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please review._**


	2. Picks and 1st round games

**A Pink BracketBuster 2, Tommy's Revenge: Chapter 2**

**_A/N: Hey everyone this chapter of Pink BracketBuster 2 isn't an actual storyline chapter, but just the list of the teams that I have the characters picking to win when it comes to the NCAA Tournament. I also have listed the first round match-ups for everyone's schools and picks, so that you can easily follow how the characters schools and picks are doing come Thursday and Friday._**

**_Summary: Sequel to A Pink BracketBuster, Tommy looks for payback on Kim after she beat him in the Ranger's NCAA Tournament pool last year._**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS. Any pro sports teams I bring up are owner by their owners._**

**UCLA** vs. Mississippi Valley State – Thursday in Anaheim (Tommy, Jason, Rocky, and Aisha's school/pick)

**Stanford** vs. **Cornell** – Thursday in Anaheim (Stanford is Ethan, Hayley, Billy, Kat and Justin's school/pick, Cornell is Mercer's school)

**Louisville** vs. Boise State – Friday in Birmingham (Mercer's pick)

**USC** vs. Kansas State – Thursday in Omaha (Trini, Zack, Tanya, and Adam's school/pick)

**UNLV** vs. Kent State – Thursday in Omaha (Ashley, Karone, Andros and Zhane's school, Andros and Zhane's pick)

**Texas** vs. Austin Peay – Friday in Little Rock (Karone and Ashley's pick)

**Washington State** vs. Winthrop – Thursday in Denver (TJ's school/pick)

**Gonzaga** vs. Davidson – Friday in Raleigh (Crystal's school/pick)

**North Carolina** vs. Coppin State/Mount St. Mary's winner – Friday in Raleigh (Kim's pick)

**Duke** vs. Belmont – Thursday in Washington DC (Conner's pick)

**Memphis** vs. Texas-Arlington – Friday in Little Rock (Trent's pick)

**Tennessee** vs. American – Friday in Birmingham (Kira's pick)

**Oregon** vs. Mississippi State – Friday in Little Rock – (Carlos and Cassie's school)

**Georgetown** vs. Maryland-Baltimore County – Friday in Raleigh (Carlos and Cassie's pick)

**St. Mary's** vs. Miami (Florida) – Friday in Little Rock (Elsa's school)

**Wisconsin** vs. **Cal State Fullerton** – Thursday in Omaha (Wisconsin is Elsa's pick, CS Fullerton is Jen's school)

**Kansas** vs. Portland State – Thursday in Omaha (Jen's pick)

**San Diego** vs. Connecticut – Friday in Tampa (Chelsea's school)

**Xavier** vs. Georgia – Thursday in Washington DC (Chelsea's pick)

**BYU** vs. Texas A&M – Thursday in Anaheim (Lindsey's school)

**Pittsburgh** vs. Oral Roberts – Thursday in Denver (Lindsey's pick)

**_A/N: Chapter 3 will be up either next Monday or Tuesday with results and reactions from the first weekend of the tournament._**


	3. 1st Weekend Reaction

**_A Pink BracketBuster 2, Tommy's Revenge: Chapter 3_**

**_A/N: Alright everyone the first weekend of the NCAA Tournament is in the books, and now its time to get the reactions from the Rangers and friends on how their schools and picks to win it all did. Also at the end of the chapter I'll give you the match-ups to look out for for the second weekend of the tournament. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS. Any pro sports teams I bring up are owner by their owners._**

**_Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira, Conner/OC, Ethan/OC, Justin/OC, TJ/OC_**

**_Favorite Schools and Picks: Tommy, Jason, Aisha, Rocky – UCLA (school/pick)_**

**_Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan, Hayley – Stanford – (school/pick)_**

**_Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya – USC – (school/pick)_**

**_Andros, Zhane – UNLV (school/pick)_**

**_Ashley, Karone – UNLV (school), Texas (pick)_**

**_TJ – Washington State (school/pick)_**

**_Kim – Florida (school), North Carolina (pick)_**

**_Conner – Long Beach State (school), Duke (pick)_**

**_Kira – Nevada (school), Tennessee (pick)_**

**_Trent – Nevada (school), Memphis (pick)_**

**_Carlos, Cassie – Oregon (school), Georgetown (pick)_**

**_Anton Mercer – Cornell (school), Louisville (pick)_**

**_Elsa – St. Mary's (school), Wisconsin (pick)_**

**_Crystal Miller (TJ's OC girlfriend) – Gonzaga (school/pick)_**

**_Lindsey Greer (Justin's OC girlfriend) – BYU (school), Pittsburgh (pick)_**

**_Chelsea Matthews (Conner's OC girlfriend) – San Diego (school), Xavier (pick)_**

**_Jen Jackson (Ethan's OC girlfriend) – Cal State Fullerton (school), Kansas (pick)_**

_Thursday March 20, 2008_

_University of San Diego – women's soccer players' house_

"And you final score in the days first game, the Xavier Musketeers 73 and the Georgia Bulldogs 61."

"Wow that one was way to close for a long time, but the X-Men won and Georgia didn't destroy my bracket before things got started," Chelsea Matthews said as she got her stuff together and was about to head off to class after watching her pick win their first round game.

Just as Chelsea was to walk out the door, in the door came one of her teammates, Stacy.

"Hey Chelsea, who won that Xavier/Georgia game," Stacy asked.

"Xavier by 12," Chelsea said as she headed out the door.

"Shit I knew I shouldn't have listened to Amanda when she told me to pick Georgia, even if she is from there," Chelsea heard her teammate say as she headed to class, laughing just a little at the comment.

_Cal State Fullerton – Moseley Residence Hall, 2__nd__ floor room 242._

"And your final score from Omaha the Kansas Jayhawks defeat the Portland State Vikings 85-61."

"Alright a good start to the bracket for me, much better then late year, I still can't believe I missed all three opening games last year, at least being with Ethan means a little more basketball knowledge since he knows more about the game," Jen Jackson said as she was in her dorm room, inside the residence hall that she was an RA for.

"Ok now let's hope the Titans can come through and pull the upset tonight," Jen said as she picked up the flyers she had made for a floor watch party for when Cal State Fullerton played that night. Jen then left her room to go hang up the flyers.

_Inglewood, California – Andros and Ashley's residence_

"And the Rebels of UNLV, thanks to holding their opponent to ten first half points, defeat the Kent State Golden Flashes 71-58, and they will now play top seeded Kansas."

"Dude I still can't believe the Rebs only gave up 10 first half points, that is nuts," Zhane said to Andros as they did their traditional celebration chest bump.

"I know man, and now we can Kansas, can you say upset city once again, last year Wisconsin this year Kansas, with defense like that you gotta love our chances," Andros said.

Just then Karone and Ashley walked into the house, and their men greeted them with kisses.

"We listened in the car on the way back, 10 first half points, that's crazy," Karone said after Zhane kissed her.

"Before the game I didn't like the Rebs chances vs. Kansas, but now I like them a whole lot more," Ashley said after getting a kiss from Andros.

The two girls then headed to Ashley's room, and once they were out of their men's sites they smiled, their men had no idea they didn't take the same risk in picking UNLV to win it all.

_Reefside, California – Hayley's Cyberspace Café_

Even though Hayley was in Anaheim to watch Stanford the café was still rocking, with all the tournament games playing, and a friend of Hayley's running the show. Adam, Tanya, Trini, and Zack had decided to make the short trips from downtown LA and Burbank to Reefside to watch their USC Trojans.

"Alright guys the road to the championship begins tonight," Zack said.

"Yeah with another team led by a superstar freshman, and no other good players" Tanya said.

"And luckily our freshman has those good role players, and that's what makes him the best freshman in the country," Adam said.

"Watch out world USC is about to run the basketball and football landscapes," Trini said as the four sit down to watch the game.

_Two hours later_

"It's the first major upset of the tournament as the #11 seed Kansas State Wildcats defeat the USC Trojans 80-67 here in Omaha."

The four friends were in complete silence, all stunned by what had just happened, their brackets ruined on the very first night. The silence was interrupted by Adam's cell phone vibrating. Adam opened the phone to see a message from Tommy that sampling said Love > Mayo. Adam just dropped his head as he showed the others the message, and they repeated his action.

_Long Beach State University – men's soccer player's house_

"Thanks to Gerald Henderson the Duke Blue Devils survive the upset bid of the Belmont Bruins, Duke wins 71-70."

"How that was too close, last year my bracket goes down day one, and then it almost does day one this year," Conner says as he receives a text from Chelsea.

"Your pick got lucky Conner, they won't be so lucky vs. the West Virginia/Arizona winner, I picked the upset," was what Chelsea's message said. Conner just smiled as he responded to his girlfriend.

_Mission Viejo, California – TJ and Crystal's residence_

"Washington State uses a huge second half as the Cougs blow out Oral Roberts 71-40."

"Alright now that's how you start the dance, bring on the Irish or Patriots, this team is even better then last years," TJ said as he celebrated the win.

"Just be lucky Gonzaga is in a different bracket," Crystal said as she entered the room.

"Whatever baby, after Stephen Curry and Davidson get the win your bracket will be done before it ever got started, and I picked it," TJ said as he kissed Crystal.

"You picking it is all the reassurance I need," Crystal said as she returned kiss.

_Reefside, California – Hayley's Cyberspace Café_

With Anton out of town to watch Cornell play in Anaheim Elsa headed down to Hayley's to watch her pick, Wisconsin, in attack. When she got there she saw a stunned Adam, Tanya, Trini, and Zack.

"You four look like you just saw a ghost," Elsa said.

"We did, the Kansas State ghost," Zack responded.

"I'm really paying for all that OJ Mayo talk, I'm getting hammered by everyone who went to a Pac-10 school," Adam said.

"How bout you four stick around and watch the team I think will win play their game," Elsa said with a smile.

_Two hours later_

"Wisconsin survives the first half scare as the Badgers beat the Titans from Cal State Fullerton 71-56."

"Now after seeing that did it make any of you feel better," Elsa asked the group of USC fans, and all she got back were heads shaking no.

_Cal State Fullerton – Moseley Residence Hall, 2__nd__ floor lounge_

"Wisconsin survives the first half scare as the Badgers beat the Titans from Cal State Fullerton 71-56."

"Oh man this sucks, the Titans had the game at hand in the first half and just let it slip away," Jen said as the residences on her floor headed back to their rooms.

_Anaheim, California – Honda Center_

"Wow what a great day for basketball," Tommy said as he, Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Hayley, Ethan, Kat, Billy, Anton, Justin, and Lindsey left the Honda Center in Anaheim.

"Yeah I guess," Lindsey responded.

"Don't worry Linds, sure BYU lost to Texas A&M, but hey at least the team you picked to win in Pittsburgh won," Justin said, as he kissed his girlfriend to make him feel better.

"Yeah and Stanford won, so I'm happy for you," Lindsey said.

"Yeah it was a great game for Stanford, just too bad it had to come against Anton's school," Hayley said.

"That's quite alright Hayley, just being able to see the Big Red in person again was go enough for me, besides I picked Louisville to win it all," Anton responded.

"Ok can we please talk about the team that only gave up 29 points today please," Rocky asked as the non UCLA people rolled their eyes.

"That's right baby, 29 points," Aisha said.

Anyone could have done that against Mississippi Valley State," Ethan responded.

"Whatever guys, UCLA once again proved why they are the best, and don't worry Lindsey the Bruins will take out the Aggies for ya," Jason said.

_Friday March 21, 2008_

_Reno, Nevada – Trent and Kira's apartment._

"American put a scare into the Vols, but Tennessee defeats the Eagles 72-57.

"Wow even though the score wasn't close in the end, that game was too close, may be Trent and I shouldn't have picked Tennessee," Kira said, not knowing that Trent didn't pick Tennessee in his bracket.

_Mission Viejo, California – TJ and Crystal's residence_

"The new underdog does in the old as Davidson knocks off Gonzaga 82-76."

Crystal remained on the couch stunned as TJ just smiled at her.

"I told you honey," TJ said as he got up to leave the room, as Crystal threw a pillow at him on the way out.

_Reefside, California – Reefside High School_

"The Miami Hurricanes rally to defeat the St. Mary's Gaels 78-64."

"Even with the lose it was a good season for the Gaels," Elsa said as she turned the TV in her office off. "Let's just hope they can capitalize off of this and keep the success up," Elsa thought to herself as another misbehaving student entered her office.

_Santa Monica, California – Carlos and Cassie's residence_

"The Georgetown Hoyas use their height advantage to take out Maryland-Baltimore County 66-47."

"Great start for the team we picked Carlos," Cassie said.

"Yeah and Davidson winning was a good thing, the Hoyas can again use that height advantage to take another opponent down," Carlos said.

"Alright let's get our yellow and green ready for the Ducks game," Cassie said.

_Inglewood, California – Zhane and Karone's residence_

"The Texas Longhorns have their way with the Austin Peay Governors as they win 74-54."

"Alright good start for our pick girlfriend," Ashley said.

"So Ash, when Kansas beats the Rebs tomorrow what do you think the boys will be more pissed about, the fact that the Rebs lost or the fact that we didn't pick the Rebs to win it all," Karone asked.

"That we didn't pick the Rebs to win it all, they'll think we are traitors instead of two basketball smart females who put their bias aside," Ashley said.

_University of San Diego – women's soccer players' house_

"The San Diego Toreros shock the word as they defeat the UConn Huskies 70-69 in overtime."

The women's soccer team had gathered at the house to watch the game and they were all going nuts after San Diego stunned UConn. The girls then started to call around to other friends to make plan, they were going to celebrate this huge upset all night. Chelsea also got a text from Conner, with him telling her how awesome it was.

_Reefside, California – Tommy and Kim's residence_

"The North Carolina Tar Heels hang 100 on Mt. St. Mary's in a 113-74 win here in Raleigh."

Kim had a good feeling about this, as the Gators had hung 100 in their first round game last year. As soon as the game ended Kim texted Tommy saying, "two years in a row the team I pick hangs 100 round one." Tommy responded back saying, "anyone could do that against the two teams they faced, due it next round and I'll be impressed." Kim responded back saying "you better be able to teach my classes' better then those teams could play bball."

_Santa Monica, California – Carlos and Cassie's residence_

"The Mississippi State Bulldogs complete the furious comeback to defeat the Ducks of Oregon 76-69."

Much like the USC clan and Crystal, Carlos and Cassie were too stunned to do or say anything after their team blew a huge lead and the game.

_Reefside, California – Anton and Elsa's residence_

"And Louisville Cardinals with an impressive 79-61 win over Boise State in round one."

Anton turned off the TV with a satisfied look on his face. After returning from Anaheim Anton spent most the day watching games, with his pick to win finishing the night off. He then headed to bed where he was greeted by Elsa.

"Louisville win," she asked.

"Yes they did dear, I do hope the teams we picked get to play each other, it would be a great game," Anton said.

"To bad Wisconsin would win," Elsa said with a smile as she kissed Anton and turned off the lights.

_Reno, Nevada – Trent and Kira's apartment_

"And the top seed in the south Memphis begins their tournament run with an 87-63 win over Texas-Arlington.

"See now that's why I picked Memphis," Trent said as Kira walked into the room.

"Memphis, I thought you picked Tennessee," Kira said.

"No I never said that," Trent responded.

"Yes you did Trent, you said you were picking Tennessee," Kira responded.

Trent then thought back on to Sunday and remembered.

"Kira I said I was picking someone from Tennessee," Trent said to a now stunned Kira.

"Well what do I do know, Tennessee didn't look all that good today," Kira said.

"Hope that it doesn't happen again," Trent said with a smile as he left the room.

"If I don't win any money its all your fault," Kira yelled and Trent. "And if you win any its mine."

_Saturday March 22, 2008_

_Long Beach State University – men's soccer player's house_

"The West Virginia Mountaineers send Duke home early for a second straight year with a 73-67 victory."

Conner couldn't believe, for the second straight year the team he picked to win it all went down during the first weekend.

"Don't worry dude at least you weren't stupid like you were last year when you picked us all the way," Conner's teammate Joe said. All Joe got back from Conner is that leave now before I hurt you look. Just as Joe left Conner got a message on his phone.

"See babe I told you Duke would go down in round two," was the message that Chelsea sent him. If Conner didn't have to pay for a new phone he would have tossed his against the wall.

_Reefside, California – Anton and Elsa's residence_

"Wisconsin ends Michael Beasley and K-State's run with a 72-55 victory."

"Good to see Wisconsin onto the Sweet 16, I think I may have finally gotten this bracket thing down Anton," Elsa said.

"I think I do Elsa, wouldn't it be great if we finished top two, with the teams we picked I think we can," Anton said as he kissed his wife.

_University of San Diego – women's soccer players' house_

"Xavier hangs on and is headed to the Sweet 16 with an 85-78 win over Purdue."

"Wow this has been an awesome start to the tournament, my pick is in the Sweet 16 and the Toreros have a shot at it tomorrow," Chelsea said as she got ready to go out with some of her teammates.

_Mission Viejo, California – TJ and Crystal's residence_

"Washington State is Sweet 16 bound with a 61-41 win over the Fighting Irish of Notre Dame."

"Alright, Charlotte here we come, I hope North Carolina wins, so then the Cougs can take them out at home, and I can have a nice laugh over Kimberly," TJ said.

"Babe you're crazier then me picking Gonzaga all the way if you think Wazzou can beat UNC," Crystal said.

_Inglewood, California – Andros and Ashley's residence_

"Top seed in the Midwest Kansas is headed to Detroit after a 75-56 win over UNLV."

"Wow that was not good, may be picking the Rebs all the way wasn't a good idea," Zhane said.

"No way Zhane, even with that defeat picking the Rebs was the right thing to do, right Ash and Karone," Andros said.

"Uh we picked Texas to win it all," Ashley and Karone said really fast at the same time.

"You did what, I can't believe you girls didn't pick the Rebs," Andros said.

"I know Andros, but unlike last year we didn't like their draw this year, if it had been a better draw you know we would have picked them.

"I guess you right, and at least you girls are still in the running for the money," Andros said.

_Cal State Fullerton – Moseley Residence Hall, 2__nd__ floor room 242._

"Top seed in the Midwest Kansas is headed to Detroit after a 75-56 win over UNLV."

"Alright the Jayhawks are onto the Sweet 16, I knew this was a good pick even if Ethan didn't think it was," Jen said.

_Anaheim, California – Justin and Lindsey's residence_

"Oh man that was one of the most amazing nights of basketball ever," Justin said as he, Hayley, Ethan, Kat, Billy, Rocky, Jason, Tommy, and Aisha entered Justin and Lindsey's place in Anaheim after the games.

"I know I have never seen back to back close games like that," Kat said.

"I know girl, I felt like I has about to have a heart attack at the end of each game," Aisha said.

"While the closeness of the games may have been alarming, at least each of our teams was successful on this day," Billy said, everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"Hey Justin can I use your computer," Tommy asked.

"Sure you know were it is," Justin said as Tommy headed off.

"I knew picking Pitt was a bad idea," Lindsey said as Justin came to her side on the couch and hugged her.

"No it wasn't Linds, I mean they were the hottest team coming in," Justin said.

"At least you weren't like me, Justin, Billy, Kat, and Hayley last year, picking a team that barely made the tournament," Ethan said.

"How many times do we have to tell you, don't bring that up," Hayley said as she, Justin, Billy, and Kat each threw a pillow at him.

Meanwhile Tommy was logging onto his computer as Jason, Aisha, and Rocky said to watch some TV. Tommy then logged onto facebook and noticed a new wall post from a buddy of his named Josh. Tommy met Josh when he was getting his doctrine, and Josh went to school at Texas A&M, the school UCLA just beat, before that.

The message said "It must be good being at home and having the refs on your side."

"Guys look what my buddy Josh who went to A&M sent me," Tommy said.

"Whatever he is a sore loser," Rocky said.

"Rocko is right that game had no officiating problems with it," Jason said.

Tommy responded back just a few simple words, "a wins a win, survive and advance."

_Sunday March 23, 2008_

_Inglewood, California – Zhane and Karone's residence_

"The Hurricanes from Miami would just not go away but in the end Texas heads home to Houston and the Sweet 16 with a 75-72 win."

"You see Ash, Texas isn't that good," Andros said.

"Whatever Andros, they got the job done, and now they get to head home and play, and then the get to play the final four and title game at home as well," Ashley said.

"I'm not gonna lie Ashley, I got Texas in my final four, so I'm pulling for them," Zhane said.

"Guys I see it's a Stanford/Texas game, we should head to Reefside Friday to watch it, I'm sure the Stanford guys will be at Hayley's to watch it," Karone said.

_Reno, Nevada – Trent and Kira's apartment_

"Tennessee holds off a valiant Butler Bulldog team 72-63 in OT as the Vols are headed to the Sweet 16."

"See why I didn't pick Tennessee, they are not that good, they shouldn't have lost both those games they played," Trent said.

"Whatever Trent, we'll see how Memphis, I got this feeling they have a tougher game then you think," Kira said.

"I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see," Trent said.

_Two hours later_

"What an effort by Mississippi State, but Memphis holds on and is headed to Houston with a 77-74 win over the Bulldogs."

"See Trent I told you Memphis would have it tougher, and now they get to play a Michigan State team that I have beating Memphis in the Sweet 16," Kira said.

"Sorry to hear Memphis will ruin your bracket baby, this game is just what Memphis needed, to get them better prepared for this next stretch.

_University of San Diego – women's soccer players' house_

"Western Kentucky will be the Cinderella here in the west as the 12 seed Hilltoppers take out 13 seed San Diego 72-63."

"Well that sucks, but it was a great run though," Chelsea said to her fellow teammates after the game ended.

"Yeah it sucks they lost, but who in here had us in the second round," Chelsea's teammate Kate asked. No one raised their hands.

"And besides who's champion is still alive in the tournament," another one of Chelsea's teammates, Tracy, asked. Everyone raised their hands.

_Santa Monica, California – Carlos and Cassie's residence_

"Davidson has taken its place as Cinderella in this year's tournament as the Wildcats stun second seeded Georgetown 74-70.

"You got to be kidding me, first Oregon blows a big lead vs. Mississippi State, and then Georgetown does the same thing vs. Davidson," a stunned Carlos says, as Cassie remains seated and stunned.

_Reefside, California – Hayley's Cyberspace Café_

With Anton's pick Louisville and Kim's pick North Carolina playing at the same time Sunday, Anton, Elsa, Kim, and Tommy headed over to the café to watch the games.

_Two hours later_

"Louisville Cardinals are headed to the Sweet 16 to face Tennessee as they destroy Oklahoma 78-48."

"Wow Anton what a performance by the team you picked, If they get to play Carolina I really like their chances," Tommy said out loud just enough.

"I heard that," Kim responded as Tommy smiled.

Tommy I like their chances just as much as you are, there is a reason I went on that limb and decided to pick them to win it all.

Tommy was about to respond when Kim let out a scream.

"Carolina hangs one hundred again as they defeat Arkansas 108-77, to set up a match up with Washington State in Charlotte."

"TJ has got to love that," Elsa said.

"Oh Tommy what was that about UNC not scoring one hundred in the second round," Kim said as she came over to Tommy and kissed him. "Looks like someone is ready for some gymnastics teaching," Kim laughed.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that was chapter 3, it certainly was a long one, had a lot of games to cover, the final chapters should be no where near this long. In chapter 4 we will get the chapters reactions to who made it to the final four._**

**_Also here is a reminder of who the characters remaining schools and picks are playing so you can keep track Thursday and Friday. On Thursday in Phoenix Chelsea's pick Xavier plays West Virginia while Tommy, Rocky, Jason, and Aisha's school/pick UCLA plays Western Kentucky. Also on Thursday in Charlotte Kim's pick North Carolina plays TJ's school/pick Washington State, and Anton's pick Louisville plays Kira's pick Tennessee. Onto Friday in Detroit Elsa's pick Wisconsin plays Davidson and Jen's pick Kansas plays Villanova. Also on Friday in Houston Karone and Ashley's pick Texas plays Kat, Billy, Ethan, Justin, and Hayley's school/pick Stanford, and Trent's pick Memphis plays Michigan State._**

**_I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please review._**


	4. 2nd Weekend Reaction

**A Pink BracketBuster 2, Tommy's Revenge: Chapter 4**

**_A/N: Alright the Final Four is set, and each of the four schools left have a character in the story backing them. See which four teams those are as the Rangers and friends give their reactions to Sweet 16/Elite 8 weekend. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS. Any pro sports teams I bring up are owner by their owners._**

**_Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira, Conner/OC, Ethan/OC, Justin/OC, TJ/OC_**

**_Favorite Schools and Picks: Tommy, Jason, Aisha, Rocky – UCLA (school/pick)_**

**_Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan, Hayley – Stanford – (school/pick)_**

**_Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya – USC – (school/pick)_**

**_Andros, Zhane – UNLV (school/pick)_**

**_Ashley, Karone – UNLV (school), Texas (pick)_**

**_TJ – Washington State (school/pick)_**

**_Kim – Florida (school), North Carolina (pick)_**

**_Conner – Long Beach State (school), Duke (pick)_**

**_Kira – Nevada (school), Tennessee (pick)_**

**_Trent – Nevada (school), Memphis (pick)_**

**_Carlos, Cassie – Oregon (school), Georgetown (pick)_**

**_Anton Mercer – Cornell (school), Louisville (pick)_**

**_Elsa – St. Mary's (school), Wisconsin (pick)_**

**_Crystal Miller (TJ's OC girlfriend) – Gonzaga (school/pick)_**

**_Lindsey Greer (Justin's OC girlfriend) – BYU (school), Pittsburgh (pick)_**

**_Chelsea Matthews (Conner's OC girlfriend) – San Diego (school), Xavier (pick)_**

**_Jen Jackson (Ethan's OC girlfriend) – Cal State Fullerton (school), Kansas (pick)_**

_Thursday March 27, 2008_

_Mission Viejo, California – TJ and Crystal's residence and Reefside, California – Tommy and Kim's residence_

As Washington State and North Carolina prepared for their Sweet 16 showdown in Charlotte, back in California there was a text messaging war, as TJ and Kim traded text messages over the match-up that featured TJ's alma matar in Washington State, which was his pick to win the tournament, and Kim's pick to win in North Carolina. Though Crystal was upstairs she had a feeling this was happening and joined Kim's side in the war, tired of TJ's bragging since Gonzaga had been eliminated.

_Two hours later_

North Carolina is going to the Elite 8 after the Tar Heels defeat the Washington State Cougars 68-47."

TJ let out a huge groan and turned off his phone, knowing Kim was going to attack him now (the two agreed to no messaging during the game.

Kim on the other hand knew TJ might turn his phone off, so she proceeded to her computer.

About half hour after the game ended TJ decided to turn on his phone, surprised to see no messages. Then he got onto his lap top and headed over to facebook, where Kim had gone to strike.

_If need you would turn your phone off, so I decided to come here, like Tommy you need to learn not to pick against the team I pick in this thing. Now just say it with me TJ, U-N-C : ) ttyl._

TJ just groaned again as he closed the computer while back in Reefside Kim just laughed.

_University of San Diego – women's soccer players' house_

"The Xavier Musketeers hang on to defeat the West Virginia Mountaineers 79-75, Xavier moves to the Elite 8."

"Alright this is awesome; I can't believe Xavier is doing this good. I had my questions when I picked, but they have proven me wrong, granted it helped that Conner was buying them, and its always good to go against him," Chelsea laughed to herself as she went to get ready to go out with her teammates.

_Phoenix, Arizona – US Airways Center_

"Wow boys I don't know what was up with the Bruins tonight but they made that too close," Aisha said to Rocky, Tommy, and Jason as the three left the arena to head back to their hotel.

"I know what you mean Sha, but Western Kentucky proved they can play, I'm more upset with the fact that UCLA had the game won and let them back in," Tommy said.

"Don't worry baby, Xavier is next, and they haven't impressed me at it, it should be smooth sailing to San Antonio," Rocky said.

"Yeah we sure have been lucky the way the bracket has turned out," Jason said.

_Reefside, California – Anton and Elsa's residence_

"The Louisville Cardinals knock off the Tennessee Volunteers 79-60, as the North Carolina Tar Heels wait in the Elite 8."

As Anton Mercer sat in his car in front of his TV he just shook his head, satisfied in the performance Louisville gave. He knew the next game would be tough, but if Louisville won it they could win it all, and give him top spot in the pool.

Just as Anton turned the TV on he received a text message on his cell phone. He saw it was from Kim and smiled at what it said.

_Louisville's run ends Saturday, hope you join me at Hayley's to see it : )_

Anton just smiled and responded _I'll be there_

_Reno, Nevada – Trent and Kira's apartment_

"The Louisville Cardinals knock off the Tennessee Volunteers 79-60, as the North Carolina Tar Heels wait in the Elite 8."

"See Kira that's why I didn't pick Tennessee, and that's why you should have picked Memphis," Trent said as he kissed Kira and left the room.

All Kira could do in response is throw a pillow and Trent.

_Long Beach State University – men's soccer player's house_

"The Louisville Cardinals knock off the Tennessee Volunteers 79-60, as the North Carolina Tar Heels wait in the Elite 8."

"Damn it that's two of my final four gone," said Conner.

_Friday March 28, 2008_

_Long Beach State University – men's soccer player's house_

"The run for Davidson continues as they defeat Wisconsin 73-56 and advance to the Elite 8."

You got to be kidding me, the Elite 8 hasn't even started and I have lost three of my final four," said Conner.

_Reefside, California – Anton and Elsa's residence_

"The run for Davidson continues as they defeat Wisconsin 73-56 and advance to the Elite 8."

"Wow I knew Davidson was for real, but not that for real," said Elsa to Anton after the game ended.

"Honey there is always that one team each year that pulls off an amazing run and its Davidson this year, hopefully Louisville is the next one," Anton said "Will you be coming with me to Hayley's tomorrow," Anton asked.

"Sure thing dear, I'll back your pick now that mine is out, it would be great to see a team not picked by Tommy finally beat a Kim picked team," Elsa said with a smile.

_Reefside, California – Hayley's Cyberspace Café_

"Texas dominates Stanford for a twenty point victory 82-62 as the Longhorns move on to the Elite 8."

The question inside the café as Karone and Ashley celebrated another win for their pick Texas was, who in the café was more shocked, the Stanford crowd of Hayley, Kat, Justin, Ethan, and Billy, or Andros and Zhane, who came with their girlfriends to see the game, and surprised about how well their girlfriends pick was doing, especially after theirs lost in round two. Even Ethan's girlfriend Jen, who's pick Kansas was playing later, and Justin's girlfriend Lindsey, who pick in Pitt was already gone, were shocked my the results, as they expected more from their boyfriends team, as each picked Stanford to win the game.

"Wow is it that they are doing so good," Andros asked aloud to Zhane.

"I don't know, it may just be the team they picked, the rest of the bracket may be bad," Zhane responded.

"I don't know I heard them bragging about this is the best they have ever done," Andros said.

"I suggest we support them, the Rebs are out, and he don't have a good chance at winning this thing anymore," Zhane said.

"Your right buddy," Andros said as they went over to their girlfriends to tell them they were now pulling for Texas.

_Two hours later_

"The Jayhawks end Villanova's surprise run with a 92-74 victory over the Wildcats, and next for them is Cinderella Davidson."

"Congrats Jen, at least your pick was able to come through tonight. I'm putting my support behind Kansas now, so that at least one of us can win this thing," Ethan said as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Oh that's so sweet baby, thanks for doing that," Jen said as she returned the kiss.

_Reno, Nevada – Trent and Kira's apartment_

"Memphis is on to the Elite 8 to face Stanford after a 92-74 victory over Michigan State."

"See Kira that's why I picked Memphis and not Tennessee, Memphis is the best team from Tennessee," Trent said as he kissed Kira.

Again then only way Kira decided to respond was with the throwing of a pillow.

_Saturday March 29, 2008_

_Reefside, California – Hayley's Cyberspace Café_

"North Carolina to San Antonio and the Final Four after an 83-73 win over Louisville."

"Oh yeah UNC Final Four bound," Kim said as she celebrated her pick once again going to the Final Four.

Meanwhile Anton and Elsa just remained seated and watched Kim, remembering her celebrations from last year, these one weren't as good as those, for obvious reasons, but they were still fun to watch.

_University of San Diego – women's soccer players' house_

"The Bruins of UCLA are headed to their third straight Final Four with a 76-57 win over Xavier."

"Damn I really thought Xavier was going to pull it off," Chelsea said.

"Hey girl its ok, like you told us you did way better then you expected, and it could be worse you could have had Conner's bracket," Chelsea's teammate Kaitlin said.

"Yeah that's true," Chelsea laughed as the girls went to find the rest of their teammates.

_Phoenix, Arizona – US Airways Center_

"BACK TO THE FINAL FOUR AGAIN," Rocky screamed.

"Keep it down baby, your stomach is loud enough we don't need you screaming," Aisha said.

"He doesn't appear to be the only one," Jason said as he heard another UCLA fan scream.

"Come on baby just having some fun, I mean third straight Final Four," Rocky said.

"Hey guys they already got the Final Four shirts for sale," Tommy said as he ran up to his friends, bag in hand with said t-shirt as the other three followed him.

_Sunday March 30, 2008_

_Inglewood, California – Zhane and Karone's residence_

"Memphis is heading to the Final Four for the first time in over twenty years after an 85-67 win over Texas."

"Ah that sucks girls," Andros said as he and Zhane went to embrace their girlfriends.

"You two cursed Texas," Ashley and Karone said.

"WHAT," Andros and Zhane responded.

"You guys cursed Texas, you finally decided to side with us and then they lose, you cursed them," Karone said, laughing the entire time as she couldn't keep her and Ashley's plan from being revealed.

The boys just smiled at one another as the picked their girlfriends up and kissed them.

_Reno, Nevada – Trent and Kira's apartment_

"Memphis is heading to the Final Four for the first time in over twenty years after an 85-67 win over Texas."

"Wow I can see why you picked Memphis, that was an amazing performance in a hostile environment," Kira said.

"Yeah I know, also sorry about how I was acting during the Sweet 16 games, just trying to have some fun," Trent said.

"Its ok, things could be worse, we could be Conner, Texas was his last Final Four team still alive," Kira said.

_Long Beach State University – men's soccer player's house_

"Memphis is heading to the Final Four for the first time in over twenty years after an 85-67 win over Texas."

"DAMN IT" screamed Conner.

_Reefside, California – James' residence_

"Kansas holds off the Davidson upset bid to advance to their first Final Four since 03 with a 59-57 win over the Wildcats."

"Wow Ethan that was too close," Jen said.

"Hey its ok, survive and advance is the name of the game, and we knew Davison would not go down easily, bottom line is your pick is in the Final Four and you have a great shot of winning the pool, I know I'm rooting for you," Ethan said.

"You are too sweet," Jen said as she kissed Ethan. "I better get going, got to get back to Fullerton so I get some sleep before classes tomorrow."

"I love not having Monday classes," Ethan said with a smile.

Jen just gave Ethan a look, before turning it into a smile and kissing her boyfriend one more time.

**_A/N: Ok everyone that's chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed it. We are now down to the Final Four, all number 1 seeds, Memphis, North Carolina, UCLA, and Kansas. Your Final Four match-ups are Kim's pick North Carolina vs. Jen's pick Kansas, and Trent's pick Memphis vs. Tommy, Aisha, Jason, and Rocky's school/pick UCLA. For the final three games, the gang will be watching the Final Four games at Hayley's, and the title game at Ernie's. Again I hope you enjoyed and chapter 5 will be up next Wednesday._**


	5. Final Four Weekend Reaction

**A Pink BracketBuster 2, Tommy's Revenge: Chapter 5**

**_A/N: Alright everyone the NCAA Tournament is completed, so let's check out the Rangers and friends reactions to the final three games of the tournament. I hope you enjoy and please review._**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS. Any pro sports teams I bring up are owner by their owners._**

**_Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira, Conner/OC, Ethan/OC, Justin/OC, TJ/OC_**

**_Favorite Schools and Picks: Tommy, Jason, Aisha, Rocky – UCLA (school/pick)_**

**_Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan, Hayley – Stanford – (school/pick)_**

**_Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya – USC – (school/pick)_**

**_Andros, Zhane – UNLV (school/pick)_**

**_Ashley, Karone – UNLV (school), Texas (pick)_**

**_TJ – Washington State (school/pick)_**

**_Kim – Florida (school), North Carolina (pick)_**

**_Conner – Long Beach State (school), Duke (pick)_**

**_Kira – Nevada (school), Tennessee (pick)_**

**_Trent – Nevada (school), Memphis (pick)_**

**_Carlos, Cassie – Oregon (school), Georgetown (pick)_**

**_Anton Mercer – Cornell (school), Louisville (pick)_**

**_Elsa – St. Mary's (school), Wisconsin (pick)_**

**_Crystal Miller (TJ's OC girlfriend) – Gonzaga (school/pick)_**

**_Lindsey Greer (Justin's OC girlfriend) – BYU (school), Pittsburgh (pick)_**

**_Chelsea Matthews (Conner's OC girlfriend) – San Diego (school), Xavier (pick)_**

**_Jen Jackson (Ethan's OC girlfriend) – Cal State Fullerton (school), Kansas (pick)_**

_Saturday April 5, 2008_

_Reefside, California – Hayley's Cyberspace Café_

"Welcome everyone to the 2008 NCAA Final Four here at the Alamo Dome in San Antonio, Texas. It is an historic Final Four; it is the first time that all of the number one seeds have made it to the national semifinals. Game one will feature the UCLA Bruins vs. the Memphis Tigers and game two will be the Kansas Jayhawks and the North Carolina Tar Heels."

"Alright guys its almost time, back to the title game we come," Tommy says to his fellow UCLA fans Jason, Rocky, and Aisha, along with those who will be cheering for the Bruins in this game.

"You wish Dr. O, Memphis has this one in the bag," Trent said to his former science teacher.

"Whatever Trent, myself along with me three fellow Bruins have learned that only team's Kim picks can beat UCLA, and luckily Florida was in the NIT and Kansa is beating UNC," Tommy said with a smile as he looked from Trent to Kim.

"Oh be nice, I'm actually rooting for UCLA along with you this game, you should be lucky to have me on your side," Kim said as she kissed Tommy.

The battle lines for game one had been drawn. Cheering for UCLA were Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly, Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Karone, Carlos, Cassie, Anton, and Elsa. Meanwhile rooting for Memphis to win the game was Trent, Kira, Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan, Hayley, Trini, Zach, Adam, Tanya, Conner, TJ, Crystal, Chelsea, Jen, and Lindsey. The Memphis cheering section had more people due to the fact that done of the other fans of Pac-10 teams wanted UCLA to win it all.

"Alright everyone the time for talk is over, its time for tip-off here in San Antonio, the ball is up and we are underway."

_Two hours later_

"Memphis moves on to the National Championship game with an impressive 78-63 victory over UCLA, as Memphis advances to the title game for the first time in over 20 years."

"You were saying Dr. O," Trent laughed at Dr. O, as Trent celebrated the victory my the team he picked to win it all, as Memphis was now one win away from bringing a possible big payday to Trent. For now though Trent would just have to settle for a kiss from Kira.

Besides for Trent, the others who were making the most noise were the 10 others who had gone to a Pac-10 school, happy once again to see that a rival would not be winning the title.

"Oh Ethan that was so great, now hopefully Kansas can beat UNC, if that happens I have a great shot at the money," Jen said to her boyfriend.

"I know baby, and if there is anyone I want winning that money that isn't named Ethan James, its you," Ethan said as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Uh I hate to break this sweet moment, but North Carolina will be winning this one guys," Kim said to the young couple as she smiled at them.

"We'll just have to see about that Kim won't we," Jen said as she returned the smile.

Just like game one, the battle lines were drawn for game two. Cheering for North Carolina was Kim, Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Hayley, Trini, Zach, Andros, Zhane, Conner, Carlos, Anton, Elsa, and Chelsea. Cheering for Kansas was Jen, Ethan, Billy, Kat, Justin, Adam, Tanya, Ashley, Karone, Trent, Kira, Cassie, TJ, Crystal, Lindsey, and Tommy. The cheering was much more spread out for this contest.

_Two hours later_

What a game by Kansas as they stun North Carolina 84-66, what a showing by KU, as they head to their first national title game since 2003.

"See told you Kim," said both Jen and Tommy to Kimberly after the game ended.

Kim was just too stunned by what happened to respond, which just may have been a first for Kimberly

"Wow I thought that the Memphis win was impressive, that was amazing," Ethan said as he kissed his girlfriend who continued to celebrate her picks victory.

"Oh I know Ethan, I can't wait for Monday, there is a great shot I could win the money, and its all thanks to you, without you I would have never known what you taught me about basketball, and never would have picked Kansas," Jen said.

"Its too bad Ethan didn't tell you to pick Memphis, as they'll be bringing the money home to me," Trent said with a smile.

"Just like I told Kim, we'll just have to see about that Trent won't we," Jen said as she again returned the smile.

_Monday April 7, 2008_

_Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar-Angel Grove Youth Center, Angel Grove, California_

"Welcome everyone to the National Championship game as the Memphis Tigers and Kansas Jayhawks meet for the NCAA Men's Basketball Championship."

The entire gang was down in Angel Grove to watch the final game of NCAA Tournament, and just like the two Final Four games each person was rooting for a team, as it was basically Team Jen cheering for Kansas and Team Trent cheering for Memphis. Cheering for Kansas tonight was Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Zach, Trini, Adam, Tanya, Ashley, Karone, Carlos, Crystal, Ethan, and Jen. Cheering for Memphis was Billy, Kat, Hayley, Justin, Kim, Andros, Zhane, Conner, Cassie, TJ, Anton, Elsa, Chelsea, Lindsay, Kira, and Trent.

_Little over two minutes left in the game, Memphis up 9_

"Oh yeah that has to be the dagger, the title is heading to Memphis and the money is heading to pocket," Trent said.

"Come on Kansas one more run," Jen whispered to herself.

_10 seconds left in the game, Memphis up 3_

"The Tigers, now up three as Rose hits the second foul shot. Kansas inbounds the ball, racing up court is Collins. Collins gets the pass to Chamblers, puts up the three, HE HIT IT, MARIO CHAMBLERS TIES THE GAME WITH 1.3 SECONDS TO GO."

Inside Ernie's half of the place goes nuts and the other half is stunned, missed free throws and a magical three have the game tied…..

"Memphis inbounds it, Tigers send up a shot from half court, no good."

…..and going to overtime.

_Ten minutes later_

"Rock Chalk Championship, Kansas pulls off the comeback of the ages to win the 2008 National Championship over Memphis 75-68 in overtime."

Of everyone in the building the happiest was easily one Jen Jackson, as the team she picked Kansas won the National Championship, and now there was a great shot that she would be winning some money.

Meanwhile of everyone in the building the most stunned was easily one Trent Fernandez, as the team he picked Memphis was ten seconds away from a title, and it all went down the drain.

"I can't believe that happened, I can't believe I lost all that money that way," was all Trent could say.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that was chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be the final chapter, as we will see who won the pool and who won the bet between Tommy and Kimberly. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review._**


	6. Results of the pool and the bet

**A Pink BracketBuster 2, Tommy's Revenge: Chapter 6**

**_A/N: Ok everyone its time for the final chapter of Pink BracketBuster 2. Everyone is in Reefside to see who will be heading home with the money, and how will win the bet between Tommy and Kim, with the loser having to teach the winners classes for a head. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review._**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS. Any pro sports teams I bring up are owner by their owners._**

**_Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira, Conner/OC, Ethan/OC, Justin/OC, TJ/OC_**

**_Favorite Schools and Picks: Tommy, Jason, Aisha, Rocky – UCLA (school/pick)_**

**_Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan, Hayley – Stanford – (school/pick)_**

**_Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya – USC – (school/pick)_**

**_Andros, Zhane – UNLV (school/pick)_**

**_Ashley, Karone – UNLV (school), Texas (pick)_**

**_TJ – Washington State (school/pick)_**

**_Kim – Florida (school), North Carolina (pick)_**

**_Conner – Long Beach State (school), Duke (pick)_**

**_Kira – Nevada (school), Tennessee (pick)_**

**_Trent – Nevada (school), Memphis (pick)_**

**_Carlos, Cassie – Oregon (school), Georgetown (pick)_**

**_Anton Mercer – Cornell (school), Louisville (pick)_**

**_Elsa – St. Mary's (school), Wisconsin (pick)_**

**_Crystal Miller (TJ's OC girlfriend) – Gonzaga (school/pick)_**

**_Lindsey Greer (Justin's OC girlfriend) – BYU (school), Pittsburgh (pick)_**

**_Chelsea Matthews (Conner's OC girlfriend) – San Diego (school), Xavier (pick)_**

**_Jen Jackson (Ethan's OC girlfriend) – Cal State Fullerton (school), Kansas (pick)_**

_Friday April 11, 2008_

_Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar-Angel Grove Youth Center, Angel Grove, California_

After a long week of pondering everyone who was apart of the 2008 Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament Pool gathered at Ernie's in Angel Grove to celebrate and hear the announcement for who won. Everyone got to Ernie's around 6pm and were enjoying themselves as usual, along with the food and drinks Ernie provided. Then at 8pm, Jason took his place in front of everyone for the big announcement.

"Alright everyone its time to announce the winners for the fourth annual Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament Pool, and this was by far the closet tournament pool that we have had, as going into the final game we had five people still in the running for the money, myself, Anton, Jen, Aisha, and Trent. Going into the final game Anton and Aisha were tied for first, with Trent a half game back of them in the standings, myself in fourth, one back of the leaders, and screwed because I was finished, and Jen in fifth, a game and a half back of the leaders. Had Memphis won the title, there would have been a three-way tie for first, with Trent taking home the 200 via the tiebreaker, but Memphis remember they couldn't shoot foul shots and ruined that dream," Jason said with a laugh, as everyone else, except one person, laughed.

"Thanks for bringing that up again Jason," Trent yelled.

"No problem kid," Jason responded. "Now on to the results, because of Kansas winning we had a three-way tie for third place, so winning the third place money of 25 via the tiebreaker was Jen," Jason announced.

With that Jen let out a scream and kissed Ethan as she went up to get her money, so excited about how well she finished, never excepting to do this well.

"Now since Kansas won that left a two-way tie between Aisha and Anton for the title of winner of the pool, so we once again went to the tiebreaker to decided things, coming in second place, winning 75 is…….Anton, meaning Aisha wins the pool and the 200," Jason announced.

As soon as Jason made the announcement Aisha let out a scream louder then Kira's ptera scream, as Tanya, Kim, Trini, and Kat went over to congratulate their friend. Aisha then went over and hugged Anton as the two went up to claim their prizes.

"Alright this pool is all about trends, Tommy won the first two, and females have won the second two, and speaking of a female who has won this pool and their husband who is the only man to win this pool, time to announce the winner of our favorite couples bet. Just a reminder the winner of the bet has to teach the others classes all next week, so if Kim wins Tommy teaches gymnastics for a week, and if Tommy wins Kim teaches high school science for a week," Jason said as he had the couple come to the front of the room.

"Alright my two best friends the winner of your bet is………"

_Monday April 14, 2008_

_Reefside Gold Medal Gymnastics Academy, Reefside, California – 4pm PDT_

After winning gold in the 2000 Olympics, when Kimberly moved to Reefside she accomplished her dream of opening a gymnastics academy of her own. Since opening in 2003 the place has been a huge success. Though it was too late to have girls that would have a shot at the 04 games, a few of Kim's top students had a shot at going to China for the 08 games.

On this day at this time though was Kim's beginner class, made up of very young girls, ages 5 to 9, who were just starting out. Because the girls were so young some of Kim's older students helped in Kim in teaching the class. As her student helpers, along with students in the class and their parents gathered round Kim would have another surprise for you.

"Ok everyone this week is going to be a very different week, as I actually won't be teaching the class this week. A very special person in my life will be teaching the class, but I will still be here to supervise. Ladies let me introduce you to your teacher for the week, my husband, Dr. Tommy Oliver.

Tommy then appeared in black warm-up pants, a green and white undershirt, and an I can't believe I have to do this look on his face. As Tommy looked at the students in the class, the students who would be helping him teach, and then back at his wife, who was smiling from ear to ear, he knew this would be the longest week of his life.

**_A/N: Alright everyone there you have it, A Pink BracketBuster 2, and unfortunately for Tommy, he doesn't get his revenge, as Kim beat him once again. I hope everyone enjoyed this story and I thank everyone who read and review it. For those who are fans of my story Coach's Corner, along with the PRWA stories, each of those will return with new updates Thursday so look at for them. Again thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the story._**


End file.
